onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avert James
'''Avert James '''is a rising pirate who is also known as "James the Mask". He is the captain of the North Wind pirates and is known for his intelligence and reasoning skills. History Origin James was raised on Battle Ship Island by his sister, Kana, after the murder of both his parents in a pirate raid. From a young age James showed excellent reasoning skills and intelligence despite there being no school on his home island. He trained his body as much of his mind vowing to never lose a loved one again, something which is a great fear to him. In his early teens James began practicing with a pistol he stole from a passing crew of pirates. He found his natural skill to be surprising and was soon using his knowledge of geometry and physics to pull off ricocheting shots that would seem like luck to one who didn't know him. At the age of fifteen James used his intelligence to outwit a visiting pirate to gain a valuable asset, the Kai Kai Fruit. He consumed the fruit and mastered its power and three years later he set off on a small sailboat, saying goodbye to his home and going off to seek knowledge throughout the world. Shortly after leaving he was abducted by a newly formed pirate crew who wished to steal all his possessions but were disappointed to find he only had small amounts of food and books. James soon convinced them that his books contained the whereabouts of legendary treasure in the area and promised to show them the way if they helped him load all the books onto his ship however as soon as they entered his boat he plugged the sail with holes and took off with their ship and supplies making the decision to become a pirate. First Raid James made his first raid only a day after becoming a pirate. He encountered a small marine vessel which promptly arrested him for bearing a Jolly Roger. Once on board the ship he promptly complied with the marines until they started pocketing his plundered Beli. James immediately raged at the Marines for their lack of turning the confiscated money over to the World Government and began to angrily attack the marines. The marines were no match for him because of his Devil Fruit and he soon beat them all to a pulp. Before leaving he was confronted by the only marine who did not take from the confiscated Beli, Zai Moku. He confessed to James that he was disgusted in the actions of the World Government and the Marines and asked to join his crew to which James was pleased to hear. The two set off in James' ship to the first island they planned to visit. Soon after James recieved a bounty of 5,000,000 beli and his nick-name to which the Marine Captain he beat credited to his Devil Fruit being extremely dangerous. Personality James is very easy going and relaxed almost never showing outbursts of emotion, especially surprise. He smiles often and laughs frequently at things that might often irritate others. He talks in a soft, calm and persuasive tone of voice. He has a very strong sense of justice and injustice is the only thing that will cause his mood to sway. Injustice of any kind often will cause him to become serious and in most cases angry which is how he got the nick-name "James the Mask" as Marine Captain Ruia said "He changed mood as if switching a mask". This attitude has caused James to brew hatred for the World Government and the Marines which he feels are corrupt and a majority of pirates who he feels lack moral fiber. James' laid back attitude causes him to have everyone adress him by James and nothing else excluding his epithet. It also causes him to be somewhat lazy and a bit of a slacker when it comes to work he doesn't want to do. His intelect can sometimes cause people to find him arrogant despite that in reality he is very modest. His sense of justice can cause him to bite off more then he can chew as he often cares about what is right first however he typicaly has very good judgement. Appearance (Drawing Soon) Abilities Intelligence James has far above average intelligence which allows him to strategize well and plan out his moves accordingly. He is knowlegeble in many subjects has excellent logic skills. These traits however also act as a weakness as he sometimes over anylizes things which cause him to try and guess what his opponent is going to do next, a feat which often ends poorly in his part. Boxing James' hand to hand is a form of boxing that he invented. It involves putting a lot of weight into hits and thrusting a lot of his body towards his opponent. Due to his high resistance to attacks this reckless style is ok for him to use however it can also be a weakness if his opponent can figure out one of his weaknesses. His boxing while suitible for fighting weaker opponents is not a wise strategy against those who are equal in strength with him which is a fact he knows. Pistols James is a natural at gunplay and combined with his Math and Physics skills he is capable of pulling off incredible shots. James uses two pistols, one in each hand and has a triger finger that often causes him to fire at a speed which breaks most pistols aside from his first pistol he got, which he stole from a pirate, as it is made of almost completely silver and is much more durable than an ordinary pistol. Devil Fruit James ate the Kai Kai Fruit which turned him into a Shell Man. The fruit gave him the ability to increase the toughness and hardness of his skin. The fruit made his skin for the most part inpenitrable with a few weaknesses and weakspots. The fruit makes weak enemies usually unable to damage him which allows him to be somewhat reckless when fighting. The fruit also allows him to increase the hardness of his skin which takes a lot of energy and stammina but also increases his defense and the power of his hand to hand. The fruit in conjunction with hand to hand is his primary form of combat. Quotes "The brain is a measuring cup to be filled. Intelligence is how much you fill it." Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:North Wind Pirates Category:Captains